Watching Doctor Who
by Innocent Sweets
Summary: Nine, Ten, Eleven, Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, River, Amy, and Rory have all been gathered to watch Doctor Who.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DW.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Fancy Meeting You Here**

The Doctor (9th), Rose, and Jack were laughing over their latest misadventure in the console room. The trio had just returned from Raxacoricofallapatorius after dropping off the reborn Margaret/Blon but of course they had found trouble while on the planet. They had saved quite a few of the eggs in the Raxacoricofallapatorian hatchery after someone had hacked into the power but of course the officials didn't see it that way. Nope, not at all. Team Tardis was accused of turning off the power so they could try to kidnap the eggs and were chased by an angry mob of big green parents all the way to the Tardis. They had a few close calls with the poison darts of the women but made it back safely. All it took was one look at each other to burst out laughing. They didn't even notice the bright light that engulfed them.

After the whole 27 planets thing, Mickey Smith had stayed behind and hit it off really well with one Martha Jones. He admired her and quickly fell in love with her. He still missed and loved Rose but it was more as a sister kind of love. They had been over for a long time now and he really thinks that Martha might just be the one. It came as no surprise to anyone when they became engaged. No one noticed the bright light as they were all entranced by how beautiful Martha looked as she walked down the aisle.

Donna was a very spontaneous person and she knew it. She had run away with a 904 year old time lord and was quick to tell him she wanted to leave that life during their more troubling and eye-opening trips like when they went to Pompeii or the Oodsphere. However, it was adventures throughout time and space like just now when they saw Agatha Christie that reminded her of why she truly loved life on the Tardis. Plus, while they might have been total opposites the two of them just seemed to click like siblings. Donna was mulling over these thoughts while the Doctor (10th) was busying himself doing repairs to the console when the light hit the pair.

In the eleventh Doctor's Tardis, everyone was hanging out in the vortex after their encounter with the Silence. They were all glad to catch up after being separated for three long months. Amy was admonishing Rory once again for eavesdropping and for being her "stupid face". The Doctor and River were flirting with each other once again. The light hit right as the Ponds began attacking each other's mouths and the Doctor had gotten up to send the Tardis to Stormcage to drop off River.

Nine, Rose, and Jack were still laughing when they arrived in a very different room. They didn't even notice they had been teleported until a very angry older woman marched right up to their faces and began shouting.

Donna was scared, she'll admit. One minute she was in the Tardis and now she was in a strange room. She didn't notice anyone in the room but three strangers laughing their heads off in a corner. She turned her fear into anger and courage and began doing what she does best.

"OI! WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?! OH NO YOU DON'T! If you think you can kidnap me, then you've got another thing coming for ya!" She glared at the trio that had been stunned into silence by her voice and watched as they seemed startled by their new surroundings. She eased up her guard mentally when she realized their reaction was genuine but kept her up her angry façade especially as she watched the dangerous looking man in leather maneuver his body so he was shielding the only female in their group and as the other male, who she suddenly realized was extremely handsome, reached for something in his back pocket.

She was still waiting for a response but was surprised when it came from two different directions behind her and not from the three in front of her.

"ROSE!?"

Mickey had been having the perfect day and he was minutes away from being the happiest man in the world when it suddenly felt like he had been drenched in freezing water as he looked at his new surroundings, so different from his wedding venue. He was glad when his gorgeous fiancée came into his view almost instantly. He pulled her close and got into a defensive position as he continued looking around the room. His attention was caught by a screaming red head who he recognized as Donna even though he'd only met the vivacious woman once. He looked past her to what she was directing her anger toward only to blink stunned by three people from the past who had influenced him so much. However, as he looked at his first love, he couldn't help but shout her name in confusion.

The tenth Doctor had been in a trance ever since he heard _her_ laughter and didn't dare to turn around and have it be his hallucination again. He turned around when he heard his latest companion begin screaming though and swore he had never been so shocked in his life. There in that spot stood Rose Tyler, as young and beautiful as ever. Now if he had been in the right state of mind, he would have noticed his previous incarnation and Jack standing next to her. If he'd been thinking clearly he might have run up to her and never let her go or maybe knock himself out so that he didn't have to handle a single second more in her presence when he knew she was just a figment of his imagination. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them come crashing down, so he stayed rooted in his spot as her name burst out of his throat.

In the forgotten corner of the room, there was more chaos, albeit it was silent. River had been the first to react to their new location and had pulled out her gun, coincidentally at the same as Jack. The Doctor (11th) quickly stopped her when he saw her about to point it at the love of his lives who he couldn't believe was here. At the same time, he gave Rory an order through his eyes to hold back Amy who had been about to copy Donna's actions.

Everyone seemed to freeze as the two voices merged and cut through the room. The first to react was Rose who finally got out of the stupor Donna had put her in and looked around the room. She saw the silent group in the back, a lone man with gravity defying hair that was looking at her with disbelief on his pretty boy face, Mickey who was holding a beautiful woman in a wedding dress, and the angry red head in front of her. Wait...

"Mickey? Do you know what's going on?" Rose was so confused with this situation and her voice sounded so innocent as she asked her best friend this that everyone couldn't help letting their guards down slightly. Of course that might have something to do with how now that they'd calmed down slightly they realized that they recognized some of the others.

Suddenly the eleventh Doctor ran up to her and engulfed her in a bear hug and began chanting her name over and over with affection and reverence. Rose was frozen stiff in shock and stayed that way even as her Doctor (9) ripped her away from the strange man in tweed, even as Jack's familiar arms surrounded her body and tugged her behind him and the Doctor. However, the ninth Doctor's actions seemed to draw the eleventh Doctor's attention.

"Oh hello me! And Rose Tyler! Ooh, still rolls off the tongue the same way. Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler. Blimey, did I really look that grumpy? Then again, I blame you miss Tyler, you always did seem to make me jealous about every little thing. The way you kept flaunting around with your pretty boys. Maybe that's why I regenerated into pretty boy over there. Now then, why are you guys looking at me like that? Quite rude, that. Staring."

"W-who are you?" Rose's question finally broke through the Doctor's unstoppable gob. He paused and everyone noticed when a brief flash of pain and sorrow and longing appeared on his youthful face making him look as ancient as he really was.

"Right," he whispered, "That's right, you don't know about regeneration yet do you, hasn't happened to you yet? Can't be too far off now if Jack's with you. Anyhoo! Oh please remind me to never say that again! But as I was saying, I'm the Do-"

Before he could finish introducing himself, Eleven was interrupted by a soft croak directly behind him he knew belonged to his previous self.

"Rose…"

Rose couldn't have looked more confused in her life than if she tried. She had gone through some crazy things since her life with the Doctor started, but this definitely topped the cake. She had been transported into a room full of strangers who apparently knew her; the only thing preventing her from panicking were the familiar arms wrapped around her, and the Doctor and Mickey's presence.

Nine was panicking too, but for a different reason. He knew his precious Rose was scared, and that was not acceptable. Nor was being transported into a room with two of his future selves and what he guessed were their companions. However, even if there was a universe collapsing problem that needed them all to work together, Rose is more important, and luckily he knew exactly what to do to calm her down.

"Alright, you lot! We're all going to introduce ourselves and then figure out what's going on and where we are. Now, then, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, and that's Ja…"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." And there went the flirty American as he winked at Martha and then began to eye River and Amy.

Immediately there was a "Jaaack!" from all of the Doctors and Mickey.

Mickey then went on with, "Oi flirt with someone else Captain Cheesecake, that's my fiance you're looking at. Now Doctor what's going on here and why are there two of you?" He questioned the 10th Doctor.

Unfortunately for Mickey, the tenth Doctor was still staring at Rose, most likely not even listening and so it was Eleven who answered.

"Ah, Mickity-Mick-Mickey, that's where you're wrong. There's not two of us, there's three! Hello, everyone, I'm the Doctor!"

Now through all this, Donna had been quiet off to the side but once again her temper got the best of her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DOCTOR? DOCTOR-WHO?"

The sound of his current companion seemed to be what it took to rouse Ten from his stupor as he looked around the room once before shifting his gaze back to Rose. "Calm down Donna. Yes, that's me, both of them. Mickey, I don't know what we're doing here but I reckon it's gotta do something with that TV. Now, the big question here is how can we all be here as I assume the people that haven't spoken are also companions of mine."

At his words everyone looked towards the TV no one had noticed before and then at the aforementioned future companions.

"Oh right, yeah um I'm Rory Williams and this is my wife Amy."

Jack immediately went up to them and invited them for a threesome but when put down he moves to River and kisses her hand. "And who might you be gorgeous?"

"Professor River Song."

"Ooh, a professor. Love a girl with a brain."

"You flatter me."

Of course at this point, Eleven had to interrupt their flirting with another "Jaaack!"

During this whole interlude, Martha had gone into the sitting area of the room and found a note. She read it before crossing the room again to hand it to the tenth Doctor. As he read it to himself, he absentmindedly introduced the remaining people.

"Jack, shut up! Now, who's left? Right then, this is my companion Donna Noble, that's Martha Jones, and you might've already guessed but that's Mickey Smith.'' As he spoke, he once more attracted the attention of the room who noticed the note and sent him questioning looks. "Apparently, it's the TARDIS behind all of this. It's supposedly imperative that we watch what she's got to show us, but she doesn't specify. All of our needs like food are taken care of and we will return to where we were when this is all over. Honestly, I don't know what the Old Girl's up to but I already don't like it."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello guys! So I hope you enjoyed that, I know this has been done before but there's never too much of good things right? Plus, the longest I've found doesn't even finish S1. Anyways, BIG WARNING: I update incredibly slowly so please anticipate that. Moving on, please Fave, Follow, and Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't flame.


End file.
